Printemps
by akaatsuuki
Summary: Shirabu a reçu une déclaration, et bizarrement, ça frustre Semi.


_Printemps_.

A ce qu'il parait la saison du renouveau, des pétales de cerisier et de tous les clichés que ce monde avait pu attribuer à cette période factice de l'année. Surtout que désormais, c'étaient plus les rayons brûlants du soleil qui frappaient, que les Celsius montaient un peu trop vites et que déjà, les étudiants auraient vendu leur âme au diable pour avoir à la fois un peu de fraîcheur et surtout, du repos bien mérité.

Accoudé à la fenêtre du quatrième étage, Semi était exactement dans cette situation. Ça avait beau être sa dernière lycée, ça restait quand même une année entière à se faire, et à l'instant T présent, il détestait le fait qu'il fasse aussi chaud – les deux faits n'étaient pas vraiment corrélés, mais additionnés l'un à l'autre, ça en devenait détestable.

\- **Sérieux je crame …**, laissa échapper le garçon en défaisant légèrement le nœud de sa cravate

**\- Dans les salles de classes c'est supportable, ça va aller Semi-san.**

Ohira avait toujours été très calme, très objectif sur les situations en général : et si oui, les immenses baies vitrées des couloirs rendaient l'intérieur surchauffant, les salles étaient quant à elles orientées de telle façon à moins subir les assauts de la météo.

**\- Ils ont réparé la clim' dans le self du dortoir ou pas d'ailleurs ? Parce que c'était le seul endroit agréable de tout le bahut.**

**\- Tendou-san a dit que oui.**

**\- Sauf que Tendou-san parle beaucoup.**

Bizarrement, son instinct lui disait que si c'était le central qui avait donné cette information, il y avait de base cinquante pourcent de chance qu'elle soit fausse.

**\- Quoi que, il me semble que Hi –**

Cependant, le garçon se coupa brusquement dans sa propre phrase – et Ohira le regarda un instant en se demandant la raison pour laquelle il s'était justement arrêté.

**\- Dis, là-bas, dans le coin à l'ombre du bâtiment, ce serait pas Shirabu ?**

Si l'ailier avait fait plus attention, il aurait peut-être remarqué le ton malgré lui mi-consterné mi-étonné du passeur, même si les sourcils légèrement froncés qu'il arborait traduisait tout aussi bien cette réaction.

Ohira regarda à son tour par la fenêtre ouverte, cherchant l'endroit que le blanc lui avait montré, avant de faire pivoter à nouveau son regard vers l'autre troisième année.

-** Il me semble aussi, pourquoi ?**

**\- On est d'accord qu'il est avec une fille ?**

**\- Que Shirabu soit assez populaire n'a rien d'étonnant**, rétorqua cependant Reon en sentant arriver la réflexion que Semi allait faire

Parce que clairement, Semi faisait probablement inconsciemment la moue, observant la scène en contrebas : la jeune fille semblait jouer nerveusement avec un objet dans son dos, et après quelques secondes, elle finit par se baisser en tendant ledit objet – une lettre peut-être ? Il ne voyait pas trop bien – vers Shirabu, qui la prit poliment. Le plus âgé aurait pu parfaitement deviner l'expression totalement, beaucoup trop détaché de son cadet alors que la lycéenne s'échappait le plus vite possible de l'endroit et de la personne à qui elle venait sûrement de se confesser.

**\- J'suis sûr qu'il vient de briser un cœur.**

**\- Ce serait mentir que de dire que je pense l'inverse**, s'autorisa à sourire Ohira en rigolant

**\- Um.**

**\- Ça va ?**

Semi tourna un peu trop brusquement vers son camarade, qui cligna des yeux en se demandant la raison d'une telle réaction.

**\- Oui oui t'inquiète pas.**

Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Aucune.

* * *

Le gymnase n'était pas particulièrement frais, pas spécialement brûlant non plus. Les portes avaient été laissé ouvertes, les filets descendus, et les courants d'air passant parfois permettaient aux joueurs de ne pas simplement surchauffer en s'entraînant. C'était toujours le printemps, toujours le quasi-début de l'été, toujours la journée où Shirabu avait probablement rejeté cette fameuse déclaration. Et toujours cette scène à laquelle Semi pensait, parce que sincèrement, c'était bien plus divertissant que les cours – et peut-être un peu que l'entraînement. Il aimait sincèrement le volley, ce n'était pas la question, mais quelque part dans son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au fait que l'on s'était déclaré à Shirabu. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette fille, mais la pauvre, ça se voyait qu'elle ne côtoyait pas le châtain tous les jours. Parce que sinon, elle ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse.

Et pourtant, _pourtant_, Semi ne put pas s'empêcher, alors que les joueurs prenaient une pause bien méritée entre deux exercices, de poser le plus nonchalamment possible l'unique question qui faisait tourner ses neurones depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

**\- A ce qu'il paraît on s'est déclaré à toi ce midi ?**

C'était le pire « à ce qu'il paraît » qui avait été utilisé depuis la création de cette expression, pour sûr.

**\- Et ?**

Shirabu avait à peine décroché un regard à son aîné, se contentant de passer la serviette blanche sur son front dans un mouvement presque paresseux.

**\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas le droit de poser des questions ?**

**\- Je sais pas, pourquoi ça t'intéresserait ?**

Leurs discussions étaient un simple jeu de patience, un « on verra bien lequel de nous craquera et s'énervera en premier ». C'était toujours comme ça, ça l'avait toujours été, et à la fois Shirabu et Semi doutaient qu'il en soit différemment un jour. Pourtant …

**\- J'suis curieux c'est tout. On est dans la même équipe, on discute. Ça te coûterait un bras d'essayer de faire la discussion aussi ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je te réponds oui ?**

Cette fois-ci, Shirabu avait bel et bien planté son regard dans les iris sombres de son aîné, et celui-ci sursauta presque à ce faux contact entre eux, comme si ces yeux l'avaient brûlé, comme si son épiderme était en feu. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient clairs, limpides, transparents des émotions qui électrifiaient malgré lui son corps. C'était une fusion désagréable de contradiction et d'ironie, parce que de toute façon, entre eux, ça n'avait toujours été que contradiction et ironie.

**\- Elle s'appelle Yuri, elle est dans ma classe. Tu as d'autres questions ?**

La surprise traversa un instant les pupilles du plus âgé, parce qu'il s'attendait à jouter plus longtemps que ça avec Shirabu pour espérer – espérer ? – avoir des réponses. Cependant, contrôlant au mieux sa réaction, il se contenta d'un léger sourire amusé – et cette fois-ci, ce fut Shirabu qui retint un profond soupir. Il n'aurait pas lui répondre, c'était lui donner victoire.

**\- J'parie ce que tu veux que tu l'as recalée**, continua Semi avec toujours cet insupportable sourire assuré

Et parce que répondre _d'abord_ avec des mots étaient bien trop compliqués pour eux, à nouveau, Shirabu lui offrit un regard noir, et pour son interlocuteur, ce fut exactement comme s'il lui avait écrit noir sur blanc un énorme « oui et est-ce que ça te concerne ».

**\- Réponds avec des phrases Shirabu …**, soupira cependant une voix près du plus jeune, coupant probablement sans le remarquer l'étrange blanc qui venait de s'instaurer entre les deux passeurs

Le châtain expira cependant cette fois-ci de façon bien plus prononcée, légèrement irrité par le fait que d'autres s'en mêlent. Certes, il ne détestait pas Taichi, ils s'entendaient même plus pas trop mal, mais cela n'enlevait absolument pas le fait qu'il détestait être repris sur ce genre de choses.

**\- T'as entendu ce dont on parlait ?**, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir le seul troisième année

**\- Pas spécialement, j'aurais dû ? C'est juste que j'avais vu ta tête et j'me suis dit que t'en avais probablement marre.**

Semi laisse échapper un léger rire frustré, alors que Shirabu leva les yeux au ciel et que Taichi se demandait pour sûr ce dans quoi il venait de mettre les pieds. Le monde des passeurs était bien mystérieux, et les deux phénomènes qui se battaient pour la place de titulaires n'étaient absolument pas en reste.

Heureusement, avant que la discussion ne puisse réellement reprendre, un coup de sifflet retentit à travers le terrain, rappelant les joueurs vers leur véritable activité. De ce fait, les garçons durent reposer à contrecœur gourdes et serviettes pour rejoindre le centre du gymnase, où les entraîneurs expliquaient les exercices qui les attendaient.

**\- Il n'empêche, en quoi ça te concerne ?**, chuchota presque malgré lui Shirabu au garçon qui se tenait à côté de lui, parce qu'il ne tenait pas spécialement à relancer ce sujet mais qu'un peu comme Semi, il n'arrivait à se sortir de la tête la discussion de pourtant seulement quelques secondes

Le châtain avait fait de son mieux pour rester le plus naturel et détaché possible, son regard fixe sur les adultes qui parlaient devant eux. Parce que sincèrement, sa dernière envie était que Semi interprète quoique ce soit de sa propre question.

**\- Ça te dérange ?**

**_\- J'suis curieux, c'est tout_**, répéta cependant le plus jeune avec un sarcasme particulièrement appuyé, et son air toujours autant impassible n'aidait pas

**\- Amuse-toi bien alors**, conclut néanmoins Semi en relevant les sourcils d'un air légèrement provocateur

Et cette fois-ci, sans mentir, c'était Shirabu qui était curieux.

Un peu trop.

* * *

Les entraînements finissaient toujours tard, s'arrêtaient quand la lune était maître dans le ciel. La température était un peu descendue, mais restait probablement beaucoup, beaucoup trop haute pour une nuit de printemps. Et que ce soient les titulaires ou les remplaçants, tous étaient bien trop fatigués pour affronter l'air humide des extérieurs. Et pourtant, il le fallait bien, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement autorisés à dormir dans le gymnase – et personne n'en avait envie, même s'il leur fallut un certain courage pour finalement se dire que le trajet n'était pas fini.

Certains avaient la chance d'être internes à Shiratorizawa, ce qui leur permettait en théorie de rejoindre plus rapidement ce qui leur servait pour le moment de chez eux – toujours en théorie.

**\- La clim du self a pas été réparée j'vais mourir …**, protesta en quelque sorte le libéro de l'équipe alors que les troisièmes et deuxièmes années échappaient à la corvée qu'était le rangement du gymnase

Ils étaient tous déjà passés par-là et à cette heure tardive de la soirée, c'était sincèrement pas plus mal de laisser ses cadets s'occuper du sale boulot.

**\- C'est une blague ?**, prononça du bout des lèvres Semi en profitant de la serviette qu'il avait entre les mains pour s'éponger un instant la nuque, **tu vois Reon j'avais raison. Toujours remettre en question ce que Tendou dit.**

**\- C'est pas très gentil ça, _Semi-Semi_ ~**

Le dénommé sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, alors que derrière lui, Tendou affichait cet air faussement outré, plus près du foutage de gueule qu'autre chose. Il ne l'avait pas vu rentrer avec eux, il ne s'était encore moins attendu à le trouver derrière lui à cet instant. Cependant, heureusement pour lui, le central ne se focalisa pas sur leurs derniers mots et s'aventura dans la discussion des autres volleyeurs.

**\- T'es vraiment pas doué.**

**\- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis Shirabu ?**

Son ton avait été malgré lui un peu plus froid, les paroles un peu plus arrachées de sa gorge par la stupidité de la situation. Shirabu ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas en apparence, se contentant de rigoler un peu ironiquement.

**\- Je fais la discussion, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?**

**\- T'es vraiment chiant aujourd'hui, tu le sais ça ?**

**\- Ça tombe bien toi aussi. Tu t'es fait plaqué et t'es jaloux que Yuri-san se soit déclaré à moi ?**

Semi ne put s'empêcher de décrocher un regard noir à son cadet, qui se contenta de lui sourire avec le sourire le plus sarcastique qu'il pouvait sûrement lui décrocher. Sourire qu'il était prêt à effacer par tous les moyens, il se le promettait.

**\- Tu prends un peu trop la confiance en ce moment Shirabu.**

**\- Est-ce que j'ai tort de le faire ?**

Sincèrement, Semi ne sut pas s'il avait de lui éclater la tête dans le béton ou si, de la façon la plus infernale qu'il soit, il savait qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort – un peu, mais pas entièrement. Il était doué, même si c'était le pire moment pour l'avouer, et il était _plutôt_ mignon, alors c'était sans mal qu'il imaginait qu'il avait déjà dû briser quelques cœurs.

**\- Oui**, répondit cependant le plus âgé en assénant une claque derrière la tête de son cadet

Shirabu ferma un instant les yeux, légèrement irrité, légèrement _autre chose_.

Il y avait probablement trop d'idées qui traversaient son esprit à l'instant, et l'énorme majorité d'elles tendaient plus vers les tentatives de meurtres que les déclarations d'amour. Il ne cherchait pas la reconnaissance de Semi, loin de là, mais il ne supportait pas non plus sa réaction détachée et supérieure. Il était son aîné, mais ça ne changeait rien, dans absolument aucune situation.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Le ton plus posé que venait de prendre l'autre passeur surprit l'espace d'un instant le plus jeune, qui sentit sa nuque se redresser presque par instinct. Cependant, se mordillant légèrement l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieur, le châtain fit de son mieux pour ne laisser transparaître aucune, _aucune_ émotion.

**\- Rien pourquoi ?**

**\- T'as l'air super irrité**, répondit simplement Semi avant de continuer, son ton trahissant une ironie pas complètement contrôlée, **ça t'énerve que je sois le seul à ne pas vanter tes mérites ?**

Cette fois-ci, le regard du plus jeune foudroya le blanc, et avant même que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir correctement, Shirabu fit claquer sa langue.

**\- T'es vraiment con.**

Et le châtain disparut dans le bâtiment qu'ils avaient atteint, sous le regard un peu perdu de son aîné. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie, sans pour autant réussir à mettre le doigt dessus. S'il avait touché la fierté mal placée de Shirabu, grand bien lui fasse. Peut-être que oui, il ne digérait pas encore le fait d'être devenu le passeur remplaçant de Shiratorizawa, alors qu'avec lui, l'équipe s'en sortait parfaitement. Alors, à nouveau, même s'il reconnaissait son talent, il n'était pas encore l'heure de lui dire. Parce que c'était justement le fait de voir son cadet, de voir _Shirabu_ le dépasser qui le frustrait d'une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliciter correctement.

**\- Il va où Shirabu ?**, demanda Hayato en revenant sur ses pas, constatant que le numéro dix s'éloignait et que son aîné restait planté dans le couloir

**\- Faire sa vie**, répondit cependant seulement Semi en partant dans la direction inverse

* * *

**\- Ça m'énerve.**

**\- Hein ?**

La soirée s'était terminée, la nuit était passée. Elle aurait dû apaiser les esprits, comme toutes les belles phrases le disaient mais à la place, certains avaient réfléchi, trop réfléchi, et l'astre lunaire au-dessus d'eux étaient devenu une veilleuse interminable plutôt qu'un halo reposant.

Et, affalé dans la chaise de son bureau, dans une salle de classe pas assez fraîche, Semi regrettait profondément les heures de sommeil qu'il avait bêtement manquées. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, comme à chaque fois.

**\- Shirabu.**

**\- Mais encore ?**, enchaîna Hayato, lui-même affalé sur son propre bureau à la recherche d'une position confortable entre deux heures de littérature japonaise

**\- Il m'énerve.**

**\- Rien de nouveau à l'horizon si tu veux mon avis.**

Certes, leur rivalité n'avait rien d'incroyable pour personne, parce qu'elle était logique et qu'ils ne s'en cachaient absolument pas.

-** Hier il s'est probablement énervé parce que j'lui ai dit ce que je pensais, et maintenant c'est moi qui suis énervé ? Il a eu la place de titulaire, il pourrait au moins assumer.**

**\- Rien n'est fait, rien ne t'empêche de la lui reprendre.**

Semi leva malgré lui les yeux au ciel, la langue contre sa joue démontrant son irritation toujours présente. C'était un putain de cercle vicieux.

**\- Comment vous en êtes arrivé à là en fait ?**, finit tout de même par demander Hayato, **parce que je doute que d'un coup vous êtes dit « on va s'engueuler à propos du sujet le plus évident au monde ».**

**\- Bonne question ? J'crois il a fait référence à la déclaration qu'il a eu – putain ça aussi ça m'énerve.**

Le libéro changea cette fois-ci de position pour faire correctement au blanc, un peu plus étonné.

**\- T'es jaloux ?**, reprit Hayato avec un rictus amusé

**\- Reprends-toi, pourquoi je serai jaloux de lui ?**, rétorqua presque instantanément le blanc

Volley à part, parce que le brun savait que ce n'était absolument pas le sujet à relancer.

**\- Je sais pas, basiquement parce qu'une fille s'est déclarée à lui et que t'aurais aimé que ça soit à toi ?**

**\- J'ai l'air de quoi quand tu dis ça ? C'est bon j'suis pas comme ça et tu le sais**, soupira le passeur

**\- Je tentais, ne sait-on jamais. T'as un crush sur la première année alors ?**

**\- Encore pire, je connaissais pas son nom avant hier ?!**

**\- T'as un crush sur Shirabu peut-être alors ?**

**\- T'as de l'eau dans le cerveau Hayato.**

Le libéro se contenta de rigoler, à cours d'idée pour tenter d'aider son camarade.

Camarade, qui, à côté, venait définitivement de perdre le peu de concentration qu'il lui restait pour la journée.

Lui ? Un crush sur Shirabu ?

Impossible. Absolument fondamentalement impossible. Plus impossible que ça tu mourrais. Il n'y avait strictement rien qui aurait pu faire qu'il avait le béguin pour le passeur de deuxième année.

…

A moins que.

…

Eh merde.

* * *

Bizarrement, la journée avait été plutôt longue pour Semi. Il n'était pas spécialement moins studieux que la plupart des élèves du lycée d'élite qu'était Shiratorizawa, pas spécialement plus travailleur non plus – mais aujourd'hui avait été une catastrophe, une exemple d'inefficacité particulier. Si la veille il avait été _étrangement_ incapable de se sortir de la tête la déclaration qu'avait reçu son cadet, il n'arrivait désormais plus à échapper à la fugace pensée qui avait traversé un instant son esprit.

Et ça le rendait fou, parce qu'il savait que cette pensée n'était pas fausse, qu'elle était vraie, beaucoup trop vraie.

Et si sa nuit avait été mauvaise, la suivante le fut probablement encore plus. C'était insupportable, mais plus fort que lui. C'était un mélange de pensées et de sentiments qu'il ne gérait pas ; le genre que lorsqu'on ignorait, c'était désagréable, mais qu'une fois remarqués, c'était invivable.

Ce fut la principale raison pour laquelle Semi se fit un plaisir d'éviter consciencieusement Shirabu les jours qui suivirent, même si le fait d'être dans la même équipe et de vivre à quelques chambres de différence n'aidait absolument pas. Le seul point positif qu'il fallait retirer de la situation était qu'aux vues de leur dispute récente, personne ne s'amusa à faire une quelconque remarque même Tendou s'était lassé de voir les deux passeurs ne pas s'adresser la parole, même si leurs regards parfois lancés à la dérobé lui faisait indubitablement penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Et pour une fois, ce n'était son problème, c'était bien plus marrant de les voir de démener.

La situation ne bougea pas vraiment pendant quelques jours, parce que d'aucun des deux partis n'avait le courage de faire face correctement à la situation. Et la nuit retomba une nouvelle fois sur Shiratorizawa, emprisonnant dans sa bulle nombre de sentiments contradictoires.

**\- Les entraînements en été c'est le piire**, ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre Goshiki sur le chemin du retour, avec une énergie dont les seuls les premières années détenaient le secret

**\- Sauf que c'est pas encore l'été**, répondit néanmoins Taichi derrière lui

**\- C'est quasiment l'été quand même … On peut pas utiliser la piscine du campus pour se rafraîchir ?**

**\- T'as cru c'était Shiratorizawa ou un camps de vacances ?!**

Le premier année s'empourpra légèrement à cette remarque, tandis que ses camarades se firent un plaisir de rire à cette remarque totalement naïve mais pas dénuée d'attachement. Goshiki n'était titulaire que depuis peu, mais il était évident que sa soif de puissance ne ferait que les pousser encore un peu plus vers l'avant lors des compétitions à venir.

**\- Shirabu-san n'est pas là ?**, demanda-t-il cependant, étonné que le châtain n'ait pas été le premier à lui faire une remarque désagréable

-** Il est rentré dès que l'entrainement s'est terminé**, répondit Semi en haussant les épaules

**\- Tu fais beaucoup attention à lui non ?**

**\- C'est mon _kohai _j'suis bien obligé …**

Goshiki accepta cette réponse, les autres n'y firent heureusement pas trop attention – et Semi eut légèrement envie de crier, parce que c'était aussi vrai et que faux et que cette situation commençait légèrement à devenir compliquée.

**\- Ah merde, j'ai oublié mes genouillères au gymnase**, remarqua soudain Semi, déconcentré

**\- T'es particulièrement inattentif en ce moment Semi, non ?**

Le passeur grimaça un peu, avant de faire demi-tour vers le gymnase. Les lumières étaient encore allumées, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Certains avaient la mauvaise habitude de s'entraîner en dehors des horaires habituels, et le fait que l'entraînement officiel s'était terminé il y a moins d'une demi-heure ne changeait pas grand-chose à ce fait. Après tout, Shiratorizawa n'avait pas volé sa puissance.

Semi poussa alors les portes refermées du gymnase principal, s'attendant à probablement voir Ushijima s'entraîner – parce que de toute l'équipe, il était certain qu'il était le plus accro au volley.

**\- AH.**

Une balle retomba lourdement au sol après l'onomatopée qui s'était échappé des lèvres de Semi, tandis qu'il prit sur lui pour faire _comme si de rien n'était_.

**\- Je te retourne ton « Ah ». Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?**

De tous les joueurs du lycée, titulaires et remplaçants compris, il avait absolument fallu qu'il tombe sur _lui_.

**\- J'ai oublié mes genouillères**, répondit le plus âgé en se dirigeant vers le banc où lesdites genouillères attendaient patiemment leur propriétaire, **et toi tu fais quoi ? Je pensais t'étais rentré.**

**\- J'étais juste allé prendre l'air et quand j'ai vu que y avait personne au gymnase j'en ai profité**, répondit simplement Shirabu en ramassant l'une des balles qui traînait au sol,** j'avais besoin de me défouler.**

**\- Um.**

Shirabu soupira, alors que le troisième année n'avait pas bougé, toujours planté sur les bords du terrain.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**, finit par demander le châtain, légèrement exaspéré, **ça fait trois jours que tu fais la gueule pour rien, t'es hyper dissipé alors que c'est pas ton genre normalement.**

**\- Tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui est parti en m'insultant et qui depuis m'adresse plus la parole.**

**\- Évite de me faire passer pour le méchant tu veux ?!**, s'exclama cependant le deuxième année en jetant violemment la balle dans le panier prévu à cet effet, **c'est pas comme si tu m'avais pas cherché non plus !**

**\- Qui est-ce qui a commencé en disant qu'il méritait des éloges ?**, rétorqua cependant Semi en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés et la voix témoin de son énervement

**\- T'interprètes vraiment comme ça t'arrange**, pouffa Shirabu en réponse,** c'est totalement toi qui as commencé venir me faire chier parce que Yuri-san s'était déclarée, genre t'as quel âge pour venir te mêler des affaires des autres comme ça ?**

**\- Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui fais la gueule pour rien ? J't'ai posé une question et t'as vu le drame que t'as fait à ce propos ?!**

**\- Parce que tu te mêles toujours de ce qui te regardes pas et tu vois pas ce qui a en face de toi ! Sérieusement, t'as quoi en ce moment pour être aussi chiant ?! En fait, t'as quoi tout le temps pour être aussi chiant ?! Et pourquoi toute ton attention elle est tout le temps sur moi, genre pourquoi c'est moi que t'emmerdes ? –**

**\- Parce que je t'aime peut-être non ?!**

Shirabu s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, les lèvres entrouvertes en suspens d'une énième vérité qu'il allait cracher au blanc. _Parce que quoi … ?_

Semi en face de lui se sentit virer à l'écarlate à l'instant-même où son cerveau intégra ses dernières paroles, pas tant honteux mais surtout particulièrement gêné de la situation. Il avait l'impression d'être une pucelle en chaleur qui venait de se déclarer pour la première fois, alors que non, Shirabu n'était pas son premier amour. Mais _bizarrement_, parce que tout était toujours trop bizarre entre eux, il avait l'impression d'être en position de faiblesse, et son cœur qui s'apprêtait à rompre ses veines lui rappelait à chaque seconde que la situation était bel et bien réelle.

**\- Fais quelque chose s'il-te-plaît, n'importe quoi mais là ça devient particulièrement gênant …**, finit par concéder Semi aux bouts d'une trentaine de secondes interminables, le regard fuyant malgré lui le plus jeune

Il venait réellement de se confesser à l'autre passeur, alors que si ces derniers jours avaient été chaotiques, ça avait été justement pour s'empêcher cette scène de romcom un peu mauvaise.

Shirabu serra cependant les poings, plus nerveusement qu'autre chose, parce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour éviter de mourir sous la pression. A l'aide, à l'aide, _à l'aide_.

**\- Si … c'est comme ça … j'crois j'vais juste y aller en fait**, continua finalement Semi en hésitant sur les mots – parce qu'y avait-il des mots réellement adaptés à la situation ?

Semi tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le châtain, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose – et eut à peine le temps de réagir lorsque des lèvres fondirent sur les siennes, la main légèrement tremblante du passeur accroché à son propre col. Il ne sut même pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait au moment où sa main vint effleurer la joue de Shirabu, que ses lèvres ne se firent pas prier pour approfondir ce baiser. Juste que le plus jeune recula finalement un instant, et vint poser sa main sur celle de Semi.

**\- Dis rien surtout, sinon je crois que c'est moi qui vais mourir …**, souffla Shirabu en fuyant le regard sombre de son aîné

**\- Je crois je vais rien dire non plus**, rigola nerveusement son camarade

-** Alors arrête de parler …**

**\- Tu fais quoi là toi aussi ?!**

Le regard des deux adolescents se croisèrent sur ces paroles, alors qu'un sourire étira malgré lui les lèvres du châtain entre ses joues brûlantes.

**\- T'es vraiment con**, souffla à nouveau Shirabu aux bords des lèvres de son aîné

Et Semi ne se fit pas prier pour prendre à nouveau possession de ce qu'il désirait tant, parce que si pour une fois le mur qui se trouvait entre eux avait été sincèrement démoli, c'était pour la bonne cause.

* * *

yo it's been 238572034 years -

Fun facts : je ressors d'un gros syndrome de la page blanche de deux mois lmao donc pardonnez le fait que cet OS est loin d'être incroyable. c'est niais, super niais j'suis désolée. le titre est totalement random aussi j'étais pas inspirée ... j'ai re-regardé haikyuu à la place de bosser mes cours, on voit où ça m'a menée. au départ j'voulais écrire un semishira mais j'avais pas d'idée, résultat maintenant j'ai trop d'idées ? j'veux réécrire sur eux dc, mais j'veux aussi déterrer mes anciens projets d'iwaoi/bokuaka ... j'me suis archi spoil haikyuu en écrivant. à nouveau, c'est super niais à l'aide est-ce que je sais écrire autre chose que du fluff ahah ... pensez à laisser des reviews, même si c'est juste pour dire que vous avez aimé (ou non), ça fait toujours super plaisir :insérer coeur:


End file.
